Electrically charged fibrous materials to be used as a filtration medium have been known for some time. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,184, Thomas discloses a process of charging thermoplastic, fibrous webs by softening the fibers in the webs with heat and, while such fibers are soft, subjecting them to suitable electrostatic field to produce a charged web.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,682 to Kubik, et al., discloses methods for the preparation of electrically charged meltblown fibers in which the meltblown fibers are charged with an electrostatic charge immediately after they are formed and then deposited in a web. Similar hot charging processes are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,174 to Moosmayer, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,048 to Deeds.
Webs charged by such hot charging methods do not have the charge density that is necessary to obtain the desired filtration of particles from air flows or other fluid flows. In addition, the currently available hot charging methods are inconvenient to set up, as in the vicinity of the spinnerets, or require the additional expenditure of energy to reheat the web to a temperature suitable for charging.
There are also several cold charging processes for the preparation of charged webs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,718 to Wadsworth, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,537 to Klaase, et al., describe processes for the corona charging of combined webs made from layers of materials with differing conductivities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,815 to Nakao describes placing a nonconductive web between the surface of a grounded metal electrode and a series of discharge electrodes.
The currently available methods for cold charging a web also have problems developing the desired charge densities and, in addition, suffer from the added problem of having the charge bleed off the web with time.